A Weird Encounter
by AyaSoule
Summary: Eve at the library reading her favorite books. She knows where everything is. She went to return her book, but the spot was taken. "My Bad" he said.


A Weird Encounter

* * *

"Hey Eve, do you want to come and hang out with the others?" I hear a voice breaking into my daydream. I look up and it was Aisha.

"I'm sorry, Aisha I told my parents that I'll remain here".

"That's alright! Perhaps next time." She said as she smile and wave good-bye to me. She turns around with her purple hair in low pigtails as they sweep around her shoulder.

I look out the window and watching her run to meets her other acquaintances. I didn't want to bother, I like the library. Beside I get to read, in a serene, tranquil place. I was actually quite liking this book I have pick up. I got up and push the seat in, to be polite. I went toward the spinal column to return the book. I discover another book took its place. I jumped to reach it and it land on my head then fell to the floor. I hear someone giggle. I bend down to get the book from the ground. This was in the wrong spot, it shouldn't be over here I thought to myself, how cruel to make the librarian do more work then she have to. I ignore the person that giggle and just kept my eyes forward. I extend my whole arm to reach the top shelf.

"Do you need help with that?" I hear the voice, but this time I could recognize it was a guy. He said it in his sarcastic voice. I completely ignore him. He pronounce it again. He probably guess I didn't hear him as his voice conjure up a little louder, but in his normal voice.

I lay my arm back down my side and look to my left. The guy was leaning up against the bookshelf. He had silvery hair with mix of purple, making it look like a really light violet color. His eyes, pure purple.

I must of space out, I notice he was trying to reach out to me, "Hey, are you there?" He puts his hands upward in front of his face. I knock out of my imagination and return to what I was doing.

I simply turn around and went back to looking at the bookshelf. I extend my arm up again. I couldn't make it, no matter how hard I strain.

"I told you, do you need some help?" His voice coming through my thoughts. I nod my head no. This time I went on my tipping toe, I nearly reach the slot. Before I knew it, I slid the book into the spot and lost balance. Next thing, I was on the ground. But I didn't make a heavy thud, someone else did. I look to the left side of me as I was laying back into his arm. I promptly got up and help him up. He take my hand and I nearly fell over again because he was obviously heavier than me.

"I'm sorry!" I said very softly, but loud enough that he hear it. He gives me a grin.

"Next time, let me do the high selves," He state. He look down to sweep the bit of dirt on his pant. He was standing right in front of me.

"Thank you." I said, but more softly. He didn't say or do anything else. I notice I still had this other book in my hand. He took a glance at the book that I was carrying.

"That was my book, was it in the wrong spot?" He asked as he set his left hand behind the back of his head. I nodded my head. "My bad."

I told him it was perfectly fine. I walk pass him and went to the other side of the library, by the entrance. He follow behind me. I didn't know why, I twisted around and ask him, "Do you need something?"

He stop suddenly, putting his hand in front of him, "It's nothing, I... just have... nothing to do."

"So you just follow people around?" I pronounce, handing him a weird facial expression. He nod his head no.

"No, not like that. I just want to find out where my book belong" He answer, trying to not make it obvious. But I could tell, I just turn around and continue my walk. Good thing, they had a step-stool on this side. I step up and took a glance at the author last name and put it in the slot. I tread back down and I catch him just staring at me.

"This is where your book belong." I averred. I look upwards into his eyes again, capturing my attention. He then faced away and then there was silent.

"I'm going to go look for another book..." I said very softly to myself. I wasn't sure if he heard me that time.

"I'll come, if you don't mind?" He reply. I didn't say anything. I nod my head no to tell him I didn't mind. I didn't even know and yet he wants to come pick out another book with me?

I ran upward to the librarian to ask her for a book I was looking for.

"I'm sorry ma'm, the book is being borrowed at the moment." She respond, looking up on the data processor. "I can hold it for you, if you like?" She said bringing her eyes off her computer for a second to look at me and then look back to the computer.

I told her it was ok and head back to the backside by the window. I liked to see the view, it's my favorite spot I tell him. He asked me if he could sit. I just nod my head. He pull out the chair far enough to get his leg under the table.

He attempt to try to start a conversation, but it fail. I giggle as he was trying his hardest. He look out for a quick second and simply gaze out the window.

I notice the book he picked before, I read it a couple times. "So did you like that book?" He looks back at me and nod his head.

"Yeah, it was nice." He answer. I nod again. I look back out the window, I saw just people communicating by and arriving out of stores from across the street.

"That book.. You asked for... I have it, if you want to borrow it?" He said softly. It took me a minute to notice he was talking. I look back at him, he look out. Looking at people walking in the library, while he was waiting for my answer.

"You have that book?" I state in shock. He nod his head without bending back to look at me. "Sure..." I said gently with a smile.

"Alright, I'll get it here, next week." He reply and turn to look at me in the eyes. "The name Add, and your mid'lady?"

"Eve." I said, responding him with a tiny grin.

He grin back at me, "Nice to encounter you, Miss Eve."

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Short Story. I was bored today. Sorry I haven't been posting lately.**

 **It that time of the year, where School make you really busy. But today I was free. Enjoy!**

 **If you have any questions/ideas/comments Be My Guest! :D**

 ***I'll try to see if I can continued on my other one, soon!***

 **Until then, bye o/**

 **I recommend** Siilver Phantom **if you like more AddXEve stories!**

 ***Mind my grammar, still working on it o/**


End file.
